10 Days
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Misi penyelamatan Hinata yang dilaksanakan oleh Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka untuk sampai ke markas Toneri?/"Kenapa kita harus menyelamatkan Hinata?"/OOC, typo(s), semi-canon, gaje, abal, gak nyambung, NaruHina/sequel cerita 'Sayonara, Naruto-kun'


**Hallo minna-san! Saya kembali lagi! Hohoho.**

**Sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan para readers sekalian. Hohoho. Saya baru updet karena kemarin-kemarin pr numpuk, minggu kemarin juga lagi UTS. Hohoho. Biasalah, saya kan suka dikasih pr sama bu guru dan pak guru tercintah. Kalo sekarang saya lagi senggang. Doakan juga nilai UTS saya bagus ya!(readers : pengen banget?) dah ah, kok jadi curcol o_O**

**Dari pada dengerin saya ngomong tak berujung, lebih baik baca fanfic ini! Baca ya! Baca lho! Awas lho kalo gak baca!#maksa.**

**Disclaimere : Saya!*teriak di depan rumah Masashi Kishimoto**Dilempar pensil(?)*oke, ralat, maksudnya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Um, romance kah? Humor kah? Adventure kah? Saya juga masih bimbang**

**Main chara : Um, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga munculnya nanti.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typos, gaje, membingungkan**

**10 DAYS**

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

"Hinata-chan!"

Aku bangkit terduduk. Aku melihat ke sekitar.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Aku menengok ke asal suara.

"Kakashi sensei?" Tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang di belakang Kakashi sensei.

"Sakura-chan? Sai?"

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Lalu, sekarang aku dimana?" tanyaku.

"Aduh, kapasitas otakmu ternyata terbatas, ya? Masa kau lupa? Kita sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, bodoh!" ucap Sakura setengah mengejek.

Aku kembali meihat ke sekitar.

"Oh iya," ucapku sambil menepuk jidatku.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau tahu? Saat kau pingsan, kau terus memanggil nama Hinata. Memang sakit ya jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum(Baca : fake smile).

" Apa maksudmu?!" pekikku sambil bersiap menghajar Sai.

"Tenang, Naruto," ucap Kakashi sensei. Aku memajukan bibir bawahku.

"Oh iya, karena kau sudah bangun, aku akan memberitahu tujuan kami kesini," ujar Kakashi sensei.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk."

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai memasuki ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya kantor Hokage. Di dalam sana sudah ada Tsunade, Shizune, dan Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," ucap Tsunade.

"Aku akan memberitahu alasan kalian dipanggil kemari," ujar Tsunade. Suasana menjadi hening. Tsunade menghela napas.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau misalnya Hinata dibawa kabur oleh Toneri—ah tidak, bukan dibawa kabur. Tapi itu adalah kemauan Hinata agar bisa mengembalikan ingatan Naruto. Jadi, aku ingin kalian menyelamatkannya," jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi kenapa kami harus menyelamatkannya? Itu kan kemauan Hinata," ucap Sakura.

Tsunade melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"Hah~ bagaimana pun juga, kita harus menyelamatkannya. Dia termasuk ninja Konoha yang heb—"

"Bukankah bila kita menyelamatkan Hinata itu sama saja tidak adil?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Toneri sudah mengembalikan ingatan Naruto. Lalu dia meminta Hinata. Masa kita mengambil Hinata lagi? Itu tidak adil. Mengingat jasanya yang telah mengembalikan ingatan Naruto," ucap Sai.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa? Hinata kan teman kita! Harusnya kalian setuju dengan misi ini! Bukannya malah mengelak!" pekik Naruto.

Tsunade menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu satu hal. Toneri meminta Hinata hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Mengetahui Hinata berasal dari Klan Hyuuga itu sudah menjadi bukti bukan? Walau terlihat lemah, Hinata merupakan shinobi yang kuat. Toneri menginginkan kemampuan Hinata," jelas Tsunade.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru terdiam.

Tsunade melirik ke arah Sakura. Dia kemudian menghela napas.

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan," ucap Tsunade.

"Kalian tahu? Toneri juga berniat menghancurkan Konoha—ah bukan, maksudku seluruh Bumi ini. Jadi, aku meminta kalian menjalankan misi ini kecuali Kakashi—"

"Kenapa Kakashi sensei tidak ikut?" potong Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberikannya misi lain," jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi—"

"Naruto, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku terlebih dahulu," sela Tsunade. Naruto pun terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan kata-kataku," ujar Tsunade. Semuanya terdiam.

"Karena ini merupakan misi yang sulit, berarti ini merupakan misi rank S. Aku berpesan, kalian harus hati-hati. Bawahan Toneri mungkin saja akan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi masih ada akatsuki yang menginginkan kyuubi yang ada di tubuh Naruto," ujar Tsunade.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Untuk menjalankan misi ini, kalian diberi waktu 10 hari—"

"Apa?! 10 hari?!" potong Naruto lagi.

Pletak

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Huh, kau ini! Jangan seenaknya memotong perkataan orang lain! Tidak sopan tahu!" bentak Sakura. Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan perkataanku. Tapi aku harap, kali ini tidak ada yang memotong perkataanku," pinta Tsunade sambil melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun ciut.

"Aku dapat kabar bahwa pernikahan Toneri dan Hinata akan dilaksanakan 11 hari lagi. Setelah selesai pernikahan, dia akan menghancurkan bumi ini," ucap Tsunade.

"Tujuan kalian adalah pergi ke markas Toneri yang berada di bulan. Jika kalian ingin memasuki markasnya, kalian harus siap siaga karena Toneri memiliki banyak pengawal yang menjaga markasnya," jelas Tsunade.

"Jika kalian ingin lebih cepat sampai, lebih baik kalian pergi ke Iwagakure. Di sana ada jalan pintas menuju markas Toneri," lanjut Tsunade.

"Misi ini akan dilaksanakan besok. Jangan buang-buang stamina kalian untuk hal yang tidak penting. Lalu, ketua dalam misi ini adalah Shikamaru. Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi," ujar Tsunade.

"Haik!" ucap Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Tsunade menghela napas.

"Kakashi, kau kutugaskan untuk melindugi benteng pertahanan dan penyerangan seluruh desa," ujar Tsunade. "Baik, Tsunade-sama," ujar Kakashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Tsunade membalikan badannya menghadap Shizune.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Tsunade.

"I-iya, Tsunade-sama?" ucap Shizune terbata.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu cara itu ke Hinata?"

Shizune terkejut. Hampir saja dia melempar Tonton yang sekarang sedang ada digendongannya.

"Um, itu karena sebenarnya saya tahu bahwa Naruto memang tidak bisa disembuhkan tanpa genjutsu masa lalu," ucap Shizune sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengizinkannya menggunakan cara itu?"

"Sa-saya tidak mengizinkannya. saya hanya memberitahu tentang cara itu tapi tidak menganjurkannya menggunakan cara itu," jelas Shizune.

"Saya sih terserah padanya. Tapi ternyata dia mau menggunakan cara itu. Saya juga tak menyangka dia mau menggunakan cara itu," lanjut Shizune. Tsunade berpikir sejenak.

"Dia rela melakukannya demi ingatan Naruto?" tanya Tsunade kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang panggilkan Killer Bee untuk ikut menjaga benteng pertahanan dan penyerangan seluruh desa," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya—Misi penyelamatan Hinata

1-10(Hari kesatu dari 10 hari)

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Shikamaru selaku ketua dalam misi ini.

"Naruto belum datang," ucap Sakura.

"Hah, dia selalu terlambat. Mendokusei," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Hei, teman-teman! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" pekik Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari mendekati Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sakura.

"Hah, Naruto selalu saja terlambat," ucap Sakura.

"Ubahlah kebiasaan burukmu, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa kebiasaan Kakashi sensei menurun padamu, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah, sudah! Daripada kalian mengomel hanya karena masalah yang sepele, lebih baik kita jalan sekarang," ucap Naruto sambil mendahului rekan-rekannya yang lain. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segera berbalik menghadap rekan-rekannya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak ada yang mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah rekan-rekannya. Sakura menepuk dahinya.

"Bagaimana kami mau mengikutimu kalau kami belum menentukan tujuan kita agar cepat sampai tujuan?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

Naruto kembali menghampiri rekan-rekannya.

"Lalu perjalanan pertama kita harus kemana?" tanya Naruto. "Agar lebih cepat, ke Sunagakure saja," ucap Shikamaru yang sedang membaca peta.

"Tapi bukannya jalan menuju markas Toneri ada di Iwagakure?" tanya Sai.

"Tapi di peta ini, jalan cepatnya melalui Sunagakure," ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau lewat Kirigakure?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah itu membuat perjalanan makin jauh?" tanya Sai.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik lewat Sunagakure," usul Shikamaru. "Perjalanan akan lebih cepat," lanjutnya.

"Cepat? Kalau lewat sana kan harus memutar arah," ucap Sai.

"Hah, lebih baik ke Amegakure saja! Akan lebih dekat! Kita tinggal jalan ke timur lalu ke utara! Mudah bukan?" usul Naruto secara asal-asalan.

"Oh ya, benar juga. Usul yang bagus, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Benar, usul yang bagus," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kurasa lebih baik lewat Kumogakure," ucap Sai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Akatsuki sedang berada di Amegakure? Dari Amegakure sampai Otogakure, musuh lumayan banyak," ucap Sai.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," ucap Naruto sambari menepuk jidatnya.

"Sudahlah, lewat Sunagakure saja!" ucap Sakura. "Ya, aku juga setuju," ucap Shikamaru. "Apa berarti kita harus memutar arah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku punya jalan pintas," ucap Sakura.

"Kita hanya harus lewat hutan yang disana," lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk hutan yang berada di kiri mereka.

**Di perjalanan**

"Apa perjalanannya masih jauh?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kalau misalnya perjalanannya tidak jauh, pasti kita hanya diberi waktu 2 atau 3 hari, tidak sampai bermnggu-minggu," omel Sakura.

Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Srak srak

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian dia membalikkan badannya.

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Naruto.

Srak srak

Secara perlahan, Naruto mengambil kunai yang ada di kantung senjatanya.

Dia mengambil posisi ancang-ancang.

Srak srak

Dengan secepat kilat, dia mengarahkan kunainya ke semak-semak tersebut.

Sret(?)

Tiba-tiba seekor kelinci keluar dari semak-semak tersebut.

"Hanya kelinci," ucap Naruto. Karena merasa aman, dia segera pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

.

"Naruto kemana, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin dia sedang menangkap ulat," jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Hei, teman-teman tunggu!" ucap suara dari kejauhan.

Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru serempak menengok ke asal suara.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan," jawab Naruto.

"Oh, yasudah, ayo jalan lagi," ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

"Hampir saja ketahuan," ucap seseorang dari balik semak-semak.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau yakin ini adalah jalan pintas?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sakura.

"Tentu!" pekik Sakura. " Daritadi kita masih di hutan tahu!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sabarlah, sedikit lagi kita akan sampai di sebuah jalan sempit," ucap Sakura.

Benar kata Sakura, sekarang mereka sudah berada di sebuah jalan sempit.

"Hutan yang terhubung dengan jalan sempit?" tanya Sai. "Ya," jawab Sakura.

Saat Naruto dkk baru berjalan satu langkah, tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh sekumpulan—ehm, apa namanya? Preman mungkin, atau perampok?

Perampok yang berada di kiri memiliki ciri-ciri berambut sebahu dan memakai topi yang author gak tau namanya. Di bawah matanya ada tato berbentuk lancip kebawah. Dia memegang pedang di tangannya. Dia bernama Zori.

Perampok yang berada di kanan memiliki ciri-ciri berbadan besar, rambutnya di ikat 5(Kalo gak salah), banyak tato di badannya, memakai penutup mata di mata kanannya. Dia juga memegang pedang sama seperti Zori. Dia bernama Waraji.

"Rasanya kita pernah bertemu mereka, Sakura," bisik Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Kurasa juga begitu," bisik Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku ingat! Bukankah dia anak buah Gato? Apa kau ingat saat kita ke negara Nami?" tanya Sakura. "Ya, aku ingat. Mereka yang menculik ibu Inari kan?" tanya Naruto masih berbisik. "Ya, jadi mereka belum mati?" tanya Sakura. "Entahlah," jawab Naruto.

"Apa kita harus melawan mereka?" bisik Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya, kurasa memang begitu?" ucap Shikamaru sambil melesatkan 2 kunai secara langsung kepada 2 orang tersebut.

Dengan mudahnya, 2 orang tersebut menghindari kunai Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau kan anak buah Gato!" pekik Naruto sembari menunjuk 2 orang tersebut.

"Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang kami bekerja pada orang lain," ucap Zori.

"Aku tak peduli! Lagi pula gak ada yang nanya!" ucap Naruto. Semuanya(kecuali Naruto) sweatdrop.

"Jadi apa kita harus melawannya?" bisik Sakura kepada Shikamaru.

"Kurasa begitu?" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyiapkan kunainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk. Dia mengambil kunainya dari dalam kantung senjatanya.

Sakura menengok ke Naruto, begitupun Naruto. Kemudian mereka saling mengangguk. Naruto pun mengambil kunainya dari kantung senjatanya.

Kini Sakura menengok ke arah Sai. Sama halnya dengan Sai. Mereka juga sama-sama mengangguk. Sai segera menyiapkan senjatanya. Yaitu sebuah gulungan dan kuasnya(Atau apalah itu. Pokoknya alat buat Sai gambar pas lagi bertarung itu, lho).

"Mari kita mulai!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hyaaaaaat!" Sakura berlari ke arah Zori. Dia mengarahkan kunainya ke arah jantung Zori.

Tring.

Dengan mudahnya, Zori menangkis kunai Sakura dengan pedangnya. Kunai Sakura terlempar.

"Cih," decih Sakura. Dia kembali mengambil kunainya dan menyerang Zori. Lagi-lagi, serangannya berhasil ditangkis.

"Haha hanya segitu kemampuanmu, bocah?" tanya Zori. "Jaga mulutmu dan perhatikan keadaanmu sendiri!" pekik Sakura. Zori membelalakan matanya. Dia melihat ke arah kakinya.

"Kagemane, berhasil," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai kecil. "Bagus, Shikamaru," ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Zori menatap Sakura sinis.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" tanya Sakura mengembalikkan kata-kata Zori tadi. Zori mendecih.

"Bersiaplah," ucap Sakura. Sakura segera mengarahkan kunainya ke arah Zori.

"Satu... dua... ti—"

Tring

Kunai Sakura ditangkis oleh seseorang.

"Eh?"

Sret

Pipi Sakura tergores oleh pedang orang tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Waraji.

Sakura meloncat mundur beberapa meter.

"Hahaa tidak semudah itu!" ucap Waraji.

Sakura mengelap darah yang ada di pipinya.

"Kurasa sulit bergerak jika bertarung di gang sempit seperti ini," bisik Naruto kepada Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

Kita beralih pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdiri tegap. Beberapa meter di depan Shikamaru, Zori sedang berusaha melawan kagemane milik Shikamaru.

"Percuma saja," ucap Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang tadinya mengepalkan telapak tangannya, segera membuka telapak tangannya.

Tring

Pedang Zori yang berada di genggaman tangan Zori segera lepas.

Shikamaru segera mengambil kunainya di kantung senjatanya.

Malang bagi Zori. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki senjata selain pedangnya yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Zori yang sekarang sedang berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" ucap Zori.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Shikamaru segera berlari ke arah Zori. Begitu pun Zori.

Crash

Kunai Shikamaru tepat menusuk jantung Zori. Zori terbatuk darah.

Shikamaru menengok ke arah Naruto dan Sai yang sedang menonton pertarungannya dengan Zori.

"Hei, lebih baik kalian menolong Sakura!" ucap Shikamaru. "E-eh, iya!" ucap Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah Sakura.

Sementara Shikamaru menghentikan kagemanenya lalu melempar tubuh Zori ke sembarang arah sampai tubuh Zori menabrak tembok.

Shikamaru kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga(Baca : Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sakura) berdiri bersampingan. Shikamaru berada di kanan, Sakura berada di kiri, dan Naruto berada di tengah.

"Kau sudah kalah jumlah," ucap Naruto.

"Heh, memangnya kalau kalah jumlah, aku akan kalah?" tanya Waraji.

"Bocah-bocah bodoh seperti kalian tidak akan menang," lanjut Waraji.

Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Waraji. Namun, dengan mudahnya Waraji menangkap tinju Naruto. Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman Waraji yang sangat kuat.

Dengan mudahnya, Waraji melempar tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak tembok.

"Argh."

Dia pun pingsan.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang mau lagi?" tanya Waraji.

"Kagemane no jutsu!"

Waraji menghindari kagemana milik Shikamaru. Kagemane Shikamaru terus mengejar Waraji. Waraji menghindar dengan sangat cepat.

"Cih, gerakannya cepat sekali!" ucap Shikamaru.

Tap.

"Kena!"

Kagemane milik Shikamaru terus merambat sampai leher Waraji. Waraji berusaha melepaskan kagemane tersebut.

"Dia kuat sekali," gumam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, cepat serang dia! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Baik!" ucap Sakura.

Saat Sakura akan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Waraji, Waraji sudah terbebas dari kagemane Shikamaru sehingga dia dapat menghindari tinju Sakura.

Shikamaru terduduk karena chakranya banyak terkuras.

"Haha kalian lamban!" ejek Waraji.

"Tinggal satu lagi," ucap Waraji sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura sudah menyiapkan tinjuan mautnya.

"Hyaaaaaaat."

Waraji menangkap tinjuan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Heh, bocah tidak baik melawan yang lebih tua."

Krek.

Waraji memutar tangan Sakura.

"Argh."

"Dasar, bocah," ucap Waraji sambil menjambak rambut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Tapi dia masih menjambak rambut Sakura. Kemudian, Waraji meninju pipi kiri Sakura. Darah keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Haha," tawa Waraji.

"Uhuk uhuk, harusnya uhuk kau hati-hati uhuk," ucap Sakura diselingi batuk darah

"Hah? Sudah hampir menuju akhir hayatmu kau masih saja bicara begitu, haha," tawa Waraji meremehkan.

"Aku uhuk serius uhuk," ucap Sakura.

"Hah? Kau serius? Haha jangan bercanda!"

Tap.

"Eh?"

Waraji membelalakan matanya.

"Kan aku sudah uhuk bilang uhuk," ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi, kapan?" tanya Waraji. "Saat kau menjambak rambutku," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus, Sai," ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sai tersenyum palsu.

Ternyata ular buatan Sai berhasil melilit kaki Waraji.

Waraji melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut Sakura. Dia mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari lilitan ular-ular tersebut.

"Hanya ular mainan!" pekik Waraji. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya untuk memotong ular-ular yang melilit kakinya.

Sebelum dia memotong ular-ular tersebut, tiba-tiba saja muncul suara aneh dari belakang Waraji kemudian menengok ke belakang.

"Rasengan!"

Rasengan Naruto tepat mengenai wajah Waraji.

Tapi, sejak kapan Naruto bangun? Oh, ternyata Naruto hanya PURA-PURA pingsan. Dan saat Waraji menghajar Sakura, dia segera membentuk strategi bersama Sai tanpa diketahui oleh Waraji.

Waraji sudah KO.

"Hah, selesai juga," ucap Naruto sambil mengelap keringat yang berada di dahinya.

"Kurasa mereka sekarang menjadi lebih kuat. Dulu mereka tak sekuat ini," ucap Naruto.

"Iya uhuk," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Sakura. Sai juga berlari mendekati Sakura. Shikamaru? Chakranya sudah terkuras.

"Tidak apa-apa uhuk lagipula ini hanya luka luar," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Karena keadaan kita—eh maksudku aku, Sakura, dan Shikamaru(Sai kan gak terluka) sedang terluka, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat disini terlebih dahulu. Kalau keadaannya sudah membaik, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi," saran Naruto.

Sakura dan Sai saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka saling mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini masih siang. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perjalanan saat sore hari?" usul Sai.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan mengobati luka Naruto, Shikamaru, dan diriku sendiri," ucap Sakura.

Sakura pun mengobati luka Naruto, Shikamaru, dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto dkk sedang tertidur. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka terbangun.

'Toneri-sama?' tanyanya melalui telepati kepada seseorang.

'Ya?'

'Hah, misi ini sangat merepotkan. Misi kita jadi terhambat!'

'Tak apa, apa kau sudah membuat perjalanan menjadi jauh?'

'Usulku ditolak. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah memanggil Waraji dan Zori.'

'Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengikuti kalian. Hampir saja dia ketahuan oleh si bocah kyuubi itu.'

'Oke, sampai jumpa.'

"Hah merepotkan sekali," gumam seseorang itu kemudian kembali tertidur.

**TBC**

**Huwaaa akhirnya selesai juga. Padahal lagi WB banget! Tapi saya berusaha untuk menghindari WB dengan mencari inspirasi. Bagaimana actionnya? Apa harus ditambah dengan lebih sadis?(sadis : mode on). Saya sebenernya juga gak kepikiran mau buat action saat chapter 1. Saya berpikir chapter 1 gak perlu pake action dulu. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika saya mendapatkan ide seperti ini? Saya gak ada ide lagi, sih*ditimpuk*. Haha adegan action juga kepikiran saat saya nyari character di data book Naruto. Eh, ketemu si Zori and Waraji. Akhirnya saya kepikiran untuk membuat action.**

**Saya merasa yang paling tersiksa disini adalah Sakura. Saya juga gak tau kenapa saya membuat Sakura tersiksa. Hahaha.**

**Sebenernya chapter ini mau dibuat humor dulu. Tapi apa boleh buat kalo kepikiran action? Hehehe. Sepertinya aneh juga apabila di chapter 1 sudah ada action(menurut saya sih aneh. Bagaimana menurut readers sekalian?).**

**Saya bingung mau cantumin karakter siapa disini. Sebenernya sih pengennya Naruto and Hinata. Tapi Hinata munculnya pas terakhir-terakhir. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk mencantumkan Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Tapi, apabila readers lebih setuju untuk mencantumkan Naruto and Hinata, nanti akan saya ganti.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Salam  
Akasuna no Zaa-chan.**

**(Note from Author : Ada kotak bertuliskan review dibawah. Kotaknya lucu deh. Coba diteken terus tulisin komentar kalian tentang cerita ini*dilempar*)**


End file.
